Natsu no SUMMER CHAPTER 1
by Nanahira Ichi
Summary: YasuiTeam Fanfic- Seikat bunga sakura yang mekar dipertengahan musim panas.FULL SUMMARY INSIDE/CHAPTER I: The Beginning of a SUMMER/


.

* * *

**Natsu no SUMMER: CHAPTER1: **_**The Beginning of a SUMMER**_

_Seikat bunga Sakura yang mekar ketika musim panas, ketika menyentuhnya suhu tubuhmu berubah menjadi sangat nyaman. _"_aku mengkhawatirkannya.._"_/ "kau lebih baik ketika tersenyum.." / "dimana kau menemukannya?" / "Natsu…" / CHAPTER 1: __The Beginning of a SUMMER_

* * *

.

Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian sekolahnya yang sedikit agak rapi itu berjalan perlahan menuju halaman sekolahnya. Sesekali ia membuka ponselnya. Kemudian menutupnya kembali dengan wajah yang sudah bisa ditebak, iya dia terlihat seperti sedang tidak bahagia hari ini. Lelaki bernama lengkap Hanzawa Akatsuki itu mengusap-usap sebelah matanya perlahan. Dan tiba-tiba ia berpapasan dengan seseorang.

"Yo! Hanzawa-kun!" sapa seseorang itu

Hanzawa memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Lalu mempercepat langkah untuk meninggalkan seorang lelaki yang hendak menyapanya itu.

"oi, Hanzawa apa yang terjadi? Daijoubu ka?" Tanya lelaki itu seketika berulang kali. Hanzawa hanya diam tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun. Ia berusaha semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Namun lelaki dengan panggilan khas "Ryuya" itu terus mengikutinya.

Hingga di depan gerbang sekolah Hanzawa berhenti, "aku lupa membawa kado pertama yang kau anjurkan itu!" ucap Hanzawa sambil mengetupkan kedua bibirnya

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Natsu no SUMMER**_

_Chara: __**YasuiTeam–**__Seikat bunga sakura yang mekar dipertengahan musim panas.__FULL SUMMARY INSIDE/CHAPTER I: The Beginning of a SUMMER/_

_**Warning!: **__This Story only a utopian and not related to actual event, Some members of __**JE**__ and a little bit to __**OC**_

_**Just Writting and Imajination-**_

_**.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat baru saja dimulai di pagi itu. Seluruh siswa hendak menyibukkan dirinya diluar kelas. Tapi seorang anak laki-laki dari kelas 3-B itu masih sibuk dengan beberapa catatan yang hendak ia tulis diatas lembarannya.

"Takada-kun, kau masih saja…." Masuda menepuk sebelah bahu milik temannya itu, "tidak istirahat hari ini?"

Lelaki bernama Takada Sho itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"diamkan tugasmu hari ini, isi perutmu dengan makanan dan lanjutkan nanti setelah bel berbunyi" tambah Masuda dengan paras wajah sangat bahagia.

Sho menatap tajam wajah Masuda. Seketika ia hendak menebarkan aura penuh kesal tapi kemudian melanjutkan kembali catatannya. "kau duluan saja" ujarnya tanpa nada apapun. Dengan wajah mulai mengerti, Masuda menganggukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan Sho sendirian di dalam kelas.

.

"hari ini masih seperti dia yang biasanya.." secangkir air segera ditegupnya. Yasui melirik kearah beberapa orang temannya yang sepertinya sedang tak bersemangat. "doushita? Kenapa kalian sama sekali tak bersemangat, apakah sedang sakit?" Tanya Yasui seketika. Ia menatap satu persatu temannya. Tapi tak ada ada satu jawabanpun yang ia dapatkan.

"hey, jawab aku! Kishi! Masuda! Anderson! Dan kau Noel…" belum lagi Yasui hendak menyambungkan kata-katanya, ucapan itu segera dibantah oleh Noel, "bagaimana bisa bersemangat ketika temanmu sedang dalam masalah!" cetusnya. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa menatap wajah kesal Noel di hari itu. Mendengar cetusan itu, Yasui menundukkan kepalanya.

Hari ini 3 hari sebelum Sho benar-benar harus _Drop Out_ dari sekolah. Ia mengalami pertengkaran diluar sana tempo hari. Polisi yang mendapatinya sedang memegangi pisau. Beberapa diantara lawannya dalam keadaan luka parah dan seorang lagi menahan sakit bekas tusukan.

Yasui berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "tapi bagaimanapun itu bukan salah Takada-kun!" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kesal. Namun lagi tak ada jawaban yang ia terima dari 4 sahabatnya itu.

"maaf Yasui, aku harus kembali ke kelas" ujar Masuda melipat kedua sendok makannya. Lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan kantin. Begitu juga dengan Kishi, Anderson, dan Noel yang mengikuti tanpa melihat sedikitpun kearah Yasui. Suasana hening pun kembali terjadi diantara kelima sahabat ini.

.

Hingga sore itu..

"lihat, dia selalu melamun di tempat yang sama" sesosok bisikan terdengar sayup dari balik jendela lantai dua sekolah.

"aku mengkhawatirkannya.." sahut seorang lagi. Dua gadis itu masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Megumi, apa aku bisa menghampirinya hari ini?" tambah seorang gadis dengan rambut sedikit agak panjang itu.

"aku rasa dia takkan menyahutimu, Sora" jawab gadis di sebelahnya itu.

Gadis dengan nama Sora itu hanya diam dan kembali menoleh keluar jendela. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik sekali. Tapi seketika ia kembali menutup kaca jendela yang sempat terbuka.

"saa, Sora ayo kembali pulang. Sudah terlalu sore. Soal Takada-kun jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja" ajak Megumi tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Sora berjalan meninggalkan koridor lantai dua.

.

.

"Sugoii desunee~! Oniichan yang terbaik!" puji seorang gadis dengan kuncir di rambutnya. Tampak ia sedang duduk ramah di sebelah Yasui. Yasui ikut tersenyum. Kursi roda yang sedang di duduki gadis itu tampak terasa sangat nyaman sekali. Terlintas ketika wajahnya sangat tersenyum ketika membuka kotak pemberian dari orang yang ia sebut Kakak itu.

"aku pikir kau tidak menyukainya, Natsu.." Yasui memelankan suaranya.

"apapun yang niichan berikan, aku suka. Terima kasih, niichan" pinta gadis itu tetap pada wajah tersenyumnya. Natsuo Akita, begitu namanya. Seorang gadis berwajah cantik itu masih duduk diatas sebuah kursi roda.

Sayup-sayup terparan angin dan dedaunan yang mulai terlihat mekar.

Sebentar lagi musim panas akan segera tiba…

.

.

"hoaaaaaammm…." Hanzawa menidurkan dirinya diatas sandaran kursi. Kedua kaki yang ia naiki ke atas meja itu terlihat besar sekali.

"Hanzawa, sebentar lagi liburan musim panas. Apa kau berencana ingin mengajak seluruh siswa 2-D liburan lagi seperti tahun kemarin?" Tanya Ryuya yang duduk tenang di sebelah Hanzawa

Hanzawa menatap langit-langit kelasnya seolah berpikir keras. Sesekali ia menaikkan kedua alisnya. Lalu melihat kembali wajah sahabatnya tersebut. "kurasa aku tidak punya mood baik di tahun ini" jawabnya.

"kenapa?"

"itu… aku ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu di musim ini seperti pertama kali bertemu" Hanzawa menutup matanya seraya tersenyum simpul.

"lagi-lagi gadis itu, apa kau masih ingat wajahnya? Bukankah terakhir bertemu kau masih sekecil ini?" Ryuya memendekkan tangannya sebatas meja.

"akh! Itu masih kelas 3 SD. Aku rasa dia masih gadis yang sama!" cetus Hanzawa keras

"kau bahkan tak tau namanya dan tak mengenali wajah seutuhnya! Dan kau malah berusaha mencarikan sebuah kado, memangnya kepada siapa akan kau berikan?" bentak Ryuya sedikit keras.

"Ryuya Shimekake, dengarkan aku. Aku lebih pintar darimu!" Ucap lelaki berbadan tinggi itu sambil menunjuki sebelah otaknya. Lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya, menyandangi sebuah tas dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan temannya.

.

Sore yang agak sedikit mendung, sama sekali tak membuat langkah Hanzawa terhenti untuk berjalan. Ia masih mengitari Tokyo dengan senyumannya. Seringkali beberapa gadis menyorakinya sama sekali tak satupun ia gubris. Kemudian ia berhenti dibawah pohon sakura yang sudah hampir memekar itu. Kedua tangan yang terkepal kencang dan matanya yang melihat ke atas dedaunan.

"kau pikir aku takkan bisa menemukan gadis itu? Dunia ini terlalu kecil untukku, terlebih jika gadis yang sama masih berada di kota yang sama. Walau sudah bertahun-tahunpun aku yakin akan menemukannya, Ryuya!" ucapnya mengetupkan kedua bibirnya. Lelaki itu hanya membiarkan angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya. Dan tetap berdiri di bawah pohon dalam posisi yang sama.

_Pukul 08.15pm_

[_kring…kring…kring…_]

Beberapa kali suara ponsel di rumah itu berdering. Lampu kamar yang sudah gelap. Seseorang dibalik selimut tebal itu berkali-kali membalikkan tubuhnya kesegala arahi mencoba menghilangkan suara tersebut.

Tapi seketika tak berhenti, ia membuka selimutnya. Segera duduk dan mengambil ponsel itu.

"moshi-moshi.." ucapnya sepintas

"Yasui kau dimana sekarang?" teriak suara dari balik ponsel itu. Suara yang sangat ribut sekali.

"ada apa? Aku baru saja hendak tidur" jawab lelaki yang adalah Yasui itu.

"kau cepat kemari, Sho lari dari rumahnya"

"kemana?"

"cepat ke rumah Sho. Semua orang sangat mengkhawatirkannya!"

Yasui melihat keluar jendela. Suasana malam yang tampaknya mendung itu, lalu menutup ponselnya. Segera mengambil jaket yang berada dalam lemarinya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"ibu, aku ada urusan penting diluar. Ittekimasu!" sorak Yasui dan segera meninggalkan rumah. Membawa sebuah payung dan berlari meninggalkan komplek tempat ia tinggal.

.

.

"Yasui! Kau lama sekali!" bentak Noel seketika menemui Yasui membuka pintu halaman rumah.

"gomen ne- Jalanan gelap sekali" jawab Yasui membungkukkan badannya.

Tampak sudah banyak sekali orang berkumpul di rumah Sho. Ibunya yang terlihat sudah lama menangis dan kedua adiknya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu beberapa teman Yasui lainnya yang terlihat sangat panik sekali.

"Kenapa Sho lari dari rumah?" Tanya Yasui kemudian

"aku rasa karena dia terlalu memikirkan hal yang terjadi padanya" jawab Kishi.

Suasana tiba-tiba menegang. Sementara Yasui yang baru mendapat berita itu hanya bisa diam sambil mendengarkan penjelasan sang ibu. Berulang kali yang lainnya menghubungi Sho tapi tak ada satu panggilanpun yang ia jawab.

"Baka Sho! Kenapa dia harus lari dari rumah dalam keadaan seperti ini!" kesal Masuda.

.

"sho?" terdengar suara bisikan dari balik pagar rumahnya. Seorang gadis dengan baju piyamanya itu terlihat sedang mengintip. "Megumi melarangku bertemu Sho hari ini tapi aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya.. Apa aku harus…" gadis itu mengetupkan bibirnya. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar segera.

.

.

.

.

"kukira kau takkan datang hari ini!" segerombolan anak laki-laki berbicara cukup keras di sebuah lapangan

Lelaki bernama Sho itu hanya diam sambil menatap tajam beberapa orang lainnya.

"berapa harus kubayar kalian supaya bisa mencabut pengakuan itu?"bentaknya kemudiam. Sho terlihat sangat kesal sekali. Pakainnya yang serba hitam dan tas ransel yang ia sandang di bahu kanannya.

"kenapa kau tak ditahan polisi di hari itu?" Tanya seorang lagi

Sho kembali terdiam. Kepalan sebelah tangannya hendak memukul salah satu diantara mereka. Tapi ia membuang jauh pikiran itu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku sama sekali tak melukai siapapun! Karena kutahu, nyawa manusia itu.. sangat berharga…" ucapnya seketika

"cis.." begitu decisan salah satu diantara mereka yang ada di depannya

"kau tau, aku takkan menyerah begitu saja! Takkan kubiarkan aku keluar hanya karena kalian semua! Kuso!" Takada menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Membuat beberapa orang lainnya saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Mengangkat sebelah pada senyum mereka.

Dan tiba-tiba di keheningan itu, langit-langit mulai mengeluarkan airnya. Hujan yang deras tiba-tiba mengguyuri kota. Rintik-rintik yang kemudian berubah menjadi air yang deras itu, tak membuat Sho lari dari beberapa gerombolan tersebut. Tatapannya masih bertemu.

"sampai kapan kami biarkan kau disana?" Tanya salah satu diantara mereka

Sho hanya diam.

Kemudian beberapa gerombolan itu pergi dari hadapan Sho.

"kalian mau kemana, hah?" teriaknya

"buat apa kami disini menemanimu!" Dan mereka semua menghilang seiring derasnya hujan

Mendengar ucapan itu Sho membalikkan arah jalannya dan duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Membuka jaket yang ia kenakan dan menutup kepalanya dari hujan. Dan tiba-tiba saja di malam itu,

"Takada-kun?" sapa seorang gadis dengan sebuah payung berdiri di depannya

Baju piyama yang ia kenakan dan tubuhnya yang sedikit terkena air. Tersenyum dengan mata yang berbinar di depan Sho.

"kau, siapa?" Tanya Sho segera berdiri dari duduknya

"semua orang di rumah mencarimu, mereka begitu mengkhawatirkanmu"

"aku hanya merepotkan mereka!" jawab Sho dengan nada keras

"demo~ aku tau kau tidak salah apa-apa! Dan kau tidak perlu membuat yang lainnya khawatir lebih dari ini!" bentak gadis itu. "aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu! Dulu kau sangat ceria, walau kau banyak tak bisa dalam berbagai bidang, kau tetap memainkannya walau itu sangat memalukan! Kau tetap tertawa. Dan kenapa hanya dengan masalah sekecil ini, kau tidak seperti yang biasanya?" tambahnya lagi. Kata-kata itu membuat Sho terdiam. Mencoba mengalihkan pandangan, tapi seketika ia kembali melihat gadis itu.

"untuk apa kau katakan itu? Aku tak mengenalmu. Dan lagi…." Sho menjawab dengan nada pelan, namun ketika mencoba menjawab perkataan lain, gadis itu segera menambah perkataannya.

"kau lebih baik ketika tersenyum…" cetus nya.

Payung kecil yang belum terkembang ditangan gadis itu, diberikannya pada Sho. "sebaiknya kau pulang.." gadis itupun pergi meninggalkan Sho sendirian di bawah pohon.

_Music Store_

_12.33pm_

Tampak Hanzawa sedang sibuk dengan beberapa alat musik di sebuah toko kecil. Tas yang ia biarkan tergeletak di lantai dan jaket yang ia ikatkan di pinggangnya. Beberapa buah buku musik yang daritadi sibuk ia balikkan.

Ketika halaman pertama yang ia buka, ia teringat akan suatu hal. Matanya kembali terbuka lebar dan ia segera mengangkat kepalanya. "_Gadis itu…"_ pikirnya kemudian. "akh.." Hanzawa segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka lembaran lainnya.

"anoo.. Sumimasen.." terdengar suara kecil dari belakangnya.

Hanzawa yang tengah membaca segera terkaget dan membalikkan badannya melihat seseorang yang sepertinya berbicara dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya beralih pada gadis yang baru beberapa detik lalu muncul di pikirannya. Tapi,

"doushita?" tanyanya seketika ia melihat seorang gadis sebayanya sedang berdiri dengan sebuah tongkat.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "aku.. bisa meminta tolong?"

"bi-bisa, ada apa?"

"bisa tolong ambilkan aku buku musik yang berada paling atas disana?" tunjuknya pada sebuah buku yang terletak sangat jauh diatas. Hanzawa menyipitkan matanya melihat buku itu. "aku tidak yakin bisa menjangkaunya.." jawab Hanzawa

"wah, begitu. Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih" Gadis itu segera berbalik arah dan berjalan meninggalkan Hanzawa dengan kakinya yang sedikit sulit untuk di gerakkan. Hanzawa hanya menatap gadis itu, kemudian dengan wajah penasaran ia mengambil tangga yang berada di pojokkan dan memanjatinya.

*hap* dan buku itu berhasil ia raih. Seketika ia melihat buku biasa dengan sampul merah tua. Ia melihat depan dan belakang buku yang masih dalam sampul plastik itu.

"ini buku apa? Sama sekali tak tertera judul" pikir Hanzawa. Lalu segera turun dari tangga dan berlari keluar ruangan untuk mencari gadis yang tadi.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat ceria. Lalu berjalan menuju ruangan satu ke ruangan lain sambil tetap memegangi buku yang agak besar itu dengan kedua tangannya. Namun langkahnya seketika berhenti di depan seseorang.

"Yasui-senpai?" ucapnya

"aa~ Hanzawa, bertemu disini."ujar Yasui tersenyum dan segera menemui adik kelasnya itu.

"Bukankah senpai tidak suka bermain musik? Kenapa berada di tempat seperti ini?" tambah Hanzawa

"unn~ aku menemani adikku. Dia mencari sesuatu disini.."

"bukankah Yasui-senpai tidak memiliki adik?"

"ah iya~ aku lupa. Dia tetanggaku, sudah kuanggap adik sendiri"

"souka~" Hanzawa mengangguk mengerti dan melihat kearah buku yang ia pegang.

"Hanzawa, dimana kau menemukannya?" sorak Yasui seketika melihat buku yang ada di tangan Hanzawa

"seorang gadis dengan tongkat memintaku untuk mengambilnya" jawab Hanzawa

"yatta~ itu pasti adikku. Bisa berikan padaku? Aku harus segera membayarnya. Kami tak punya banyak waktu"

Hanzawa terdiam mendengar penjelasan itu. Lalu ia memberikan buku tersebut pada Yasui. Kemudian arah matanya beralih pada seorang gadis yang tampak berusaha berjalan ke tempatnya dengan kedua tongkat di tangannya.

.

"oniichan, sudah menemukannya?" ucap gadis itu

"haii~ adik kelasku yang membawakannya"

Mata gadis itu segera tertuju pada Hanzawa. Dan dengan wajahnya, ia tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Natsu, setelah ini kau ingin kemana?"

"makan es krim, niichan"

"baiklah~"

.

Percakapan kecil yang di dengar Hanzawa itu membuatnya tak bergerak untuk meninggalkan tempat itu segera.

"_Natsu…._"

.

.

.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**#author's note..**_

**Aku tidak tau dari mana datangnya cerita ini. Aku hanya berusaha menulis ketika membaca sebuah tulisan Fanfic di Internet. Rasanya aku menyukai Fanfic yang satu itu. Entah kenapa aku berpikir, si penulis punya jalan pikiran yang bagus bahkan ketika membacanya aku bisa membayangkan alurnya dengan mudah :) Aku suka dan kemudian muncullah ide menulis seperti ini, meski susunannya masih mengikuti fanfic yang aku baca tapi aku punya cerita sendiri. Aku mulai memikirkannya ketika mengetik. Dan aku belum bisa menebak apa yang akan aku tulis nanti di CHAPTER berikutnya. Haha! Maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit kurang jelas :)) Untuk CHAPTER 1 cukup untuk memperkenalkan suasana cerita pada awal musim panas~**

**Sore ja, review? Comments?**


End file.
